Una navidad y una confesion
by Mel Escobedo
Summary: marshall quiere confesarse a fionna pero podrá, fionna también lo ama bueno si tienen curiosidad pasen y lean este humilde y bello fic P.D: segundo fic habra fiolee y finnceline 3


Era una mañana helada en Aaa todo estaba cubierto de nieve ceran las 9 de la mañana en la casa del árbol estaba todo ardonado de luces de colores, muérdagos, etc. Claro que en toda Aaa estaba adornados con luces porque ya se hacercaba la mejor época del año La Navidad…

Hay se encontaba una humana dormida en su cama echo de pieles y una gata tratando de levantar a tal cierta humana rubia.

-fionna fionna ya despierta-dicia cake moviendo a su hermana del hombro

-5 minutos mas cake-dijo la humana empesandose a dormir otra vez

-no no nada de que 5 minutos mas-dijo la gata enredando sus brasos a el cuerpo de fionna

-cake suéltame-decia la humana

-no primero metete a bañar jovencita porque hoy es el baile del dulce príncipe y no querras faltar-dijo cake

-ok ok pero primero…¡SUELTAME POR EL AMOR DE GLOB!-grito

-ok-dijo la gata soltándola y para que se diera un golpe

-jaja que chistocita-dicia la chica

Abian pasado unas cuantas horas desde que se levanto fionna ya eran las 4 de la tarde y cake como siempre decidiendo como se hiba ir su hermana a la fiesta.

-bueno fionna creo que te hare un vestido de color…rosa un poco ariba de las rodillas con un moño morado esponjado sin mangas y no esponjado te parece?-propuso la gata de manchas cafes

-no claro que nooo eso es nada navideño cake mejor eso yo me encargo y tu te encargas de cómo tu te vas a ir vestida-dijo la rubia

-esta bien sis-dijo la gata

_Mientras en otro lugar de Aaa_

-Que cansion canto?-se preguntaba el vampiro pero de repente recibió una llama de su celular.

Bleh bleh bleh **(n:.a. es un tono de celular)**

-bueno?- contesto-

-_hola primo!-_grito la vampireza

-cual prima? La loca o la maniática?-pregunto el vampiro en broma

_-no seas idiota marshal soy marceline tu prima-_contesto-_solo quería decirte que ire a Aaa para festejar la navidad allí contigo-_

-ok me parece bien-

-_olle y abra una sorpresa en tu entrada o mas bien una visita-_dijo

-ok ok bye-y colgó el vampiro y de repente

TOC TOC TOC

-quien será?-se pregunto Marshall y abre la puerta y nadie contesta-que raro-y de repente marceline aparece atrás de el y grita.

-VAMPIRO!-grito la vampiresa

-Ah marcy no vuelvas a hacer eso pero como quiera veo que estas muy descubierta-dijo Marshall viendo a su prima vestida con una blusa de manga corta color gris con una imagen de un muérdago unos shorts de mezclilla verdes con unas mallas blancas y unas botas rojas.

-ñeee que importa bueno y como vas con fi eh? Ya te le declaraste?-pregunto la vampira

-no es que…-pero cuando el vampiro hiba terminar de hablar marcy se le adelanto

-marshall ya llevas 3 años desde que te gusta fionna te enamoraste de ella cuando tenia 12 y ahora ya tiene 15 y no te le has declarado encerio estas mal-dijo marcy

-a ver y tu ya te declaraste a Finn?-pregunto Marshall enojado

-si se lo dije hace un mes y somos novios desde que la flamita rompio con el-le contesto l vampireza

-para ti es fácil decirlo marcy tu eres muy valiente en expresarte tus sentimientos y cuanto yo *suspira* no…-dijo el rey vampiro con su cara deprimida

-mira Marshall *suspira* tengo una propuesta para ti para que e le declares a fi-propuso la vampireza

-cual?-pregunto el vampiro

-pues…-no termino de responder la reina de los vampiros ya que la puerta se abrió de golpe.

¡PUM!

-¡HOLA TODO EL MUNDO!-grito el humano rubio de ojos azules

-¡FINN!-grito Marceline flotando muy rápido hacia el humano para darle un buen beso.

-consiganse una habitación porfavor- se quejo el vampiro haciendo una mueca de asco

-hola mashell-dijo el humano saludando

-primera es Marshall no marshell y segunda- dijo-¿tu qué haces aquí?-le pregunto el vampiro al el humano

-vine a pasar navidad con mi hermana ¿algún problema en especial Marshall?-dijo-tal vez porque te le dire a mi hermana que le gustas haciendo que estuvieses todo huillado-dijo el humano con cara de burla

-¡¿Qué?!-grito el vampiro todo ruborizado tan ruborizado que parecía un tomate

-jeje solo estoy jugando no hare eso-dijo-probablemente-dejo el humano con una cara simiestra

-bueno bueno ahorra vete a ver a tu hermana yo y marshall tenemos que hablas a solas-dijo la vampira echando a finn de la casa

_**Mientras en la caminata de Finn**_

-Jake ya puedes salir de mi gorro-dijo el humano

-hay por fin nos fuimos del lugar-dijo el perro haciéndose su tamaño normal-oye es encerio que al vampiro ese le gusta tu hermana?-pregunto el perro mágico

-si jake le gusta mi hermana y que tiene algo de malo-dijo fin en tono molesto

-mira chamaco primero no te me enojes. Bueno primera tu heres novio de marceline-el humano hacintio-bueno y marceline es prima de Marshall y tu hermano de Fionna, y pues no se te hace raro que Marshall bueno ese no es el punto buen o el punto es que es como un espejo de ti y marceline-explico el perro

-mmm… tal vez tengas razón-dijo-pero es la decisión de Marshall no mia-explico el humano

-bueno-dijo el perro-oh mira ya llegamos-

-no fijate que no jake-dijo el humano sarcásticamente-ok ok chamaco-contesto jake

_**Mientras dentro de la casa del árbol**_

-Cake no me pondré ese vestido-dijo la rubia señalando el traje que consistía en una blusa de manga larga roja sin cuello y en la maga derecha un murdago y al final de las mangas unos copos de nieve bordados, con una falda que consistía ser esponjado de colores rojo, verde y blanco, unas mallas blancas y unos botines negros.

-anda nomas póntelo por mi-dijo la gata –nop no lo hare-contesto –plis-dijo la gata aun insistiendo

-ok solo por ti-contesto –ok pero te quitaras el gorro y te pondrás esta diadema-dijo la gata señalando la diadema roja con rayas blancas.

-ok ok-dijo la humana subiendo hacia el dormitorio

-ok ya vete-dijo la gata pero de repente se abrió la puerta de golpe.

-HOLAA TODOS!-grito el humano azotando la puerta-donde esta fionna? Cake-le pregunto el humano a la gata mágica

-esta ariba pero en unos minutos baja-contesto cake

-ok-contesto el humano

_**5 minutos después…**_

-cake ya me puse el vestido feliz y oyyyeee…-se quedo muda la humana al ver que su hermano Finn aquí en su casa viéndola con este vestido ridículo- Finn que haces aquí no estarías en Ooo festejando la navidad?-

-pues si pero es lo mismo todos los años alla el rey helado nos molesta marceline siempre canta y la dulce princesa pues nomas anda de ensimosa de que vamos a hacer-se quejo el humano de la misma rutina cada año desde los 13 ahora ya tiene 15 y ya fin ya se le hiso aburrido el mismo lugar cada dia-y además no soy el único que vio a Aaa vino marcy bonnibell tronquitos la princesa grumosa yo jake e incluso el rey helado. Ah y oye te vez bien en ese vestido-

-n-no es c-ierto estas mintiendo-respondio fionna sonrojada-y además no haz visto tu traje-dijo fionna con una cara simiestra

-q-que?-pregunto finn sin creer que otra vez usara otro traje etupido o algo asi-si como lo escuchaste-contesto fionna agarrándolo de la mano y llevándoselo arriba

_**Mientras en el dormitorio**_

-ten ponte esto-dijo fionna dándole un esmoquin la parte de ariba roja y los pantalones blancos-h y también ponte estos zapatos-unos zapatos verdes

-ok pero emm…te gustaría retirarte-dijo finn todo sonrojado

-no yo me quedare aquí en el cuarto y tu te vaz al baño y el traje no lo uses con el sombrero si-contesto fionna

-ok-contesto finn

_**Mientras en el dulce reino**_

-muy bien ok hay pon las serpentinas-dijo el príncipe gumball-NO dije que manteles rojos no rosas. Que estrés tendre este año, Bonibell ayúdame –

-esta bien esta bien-contesto la PB –AHORA TODOS QUIERO QUE SIGAN LAS INDICASIONES DE MI HERMANO O SI NO YA VERAN!-grito al todo el mundo.

-e-esta b-b-bien-dijieron todos

_**Mientras en la casa del árbol**_

-Te vez bien chamaco con tu traje-dijo jake-pero no aguanto contenerme la risa JAJAJAJA miren soy Finn y soy muy refinado JAJAJA hasta uso tenedor al comer pizza JAJAJAJA –

-jajajaja que graciosito-se quejo finn-ya me puedo quitar el traje-

-igual yo-dijo fionna

-si ya se lo pueden quitar-contesto Cake

Pasaron las horas ya eran las 7 de la tarde los hermanos no se pusieron esos trajes; Fionna llevaba una blusa roja de manga corta con un dibujo de un copo de nieve, con un suéter de color blanco, unos shorts de mezclilla negros con unas mallas de rayas blancas y negras con unos botines rojos y su penado estaba peinado con una coleta con un fleco a lado y de adorno una diadema con una noche buena. Finn llevaba una camisa de manga larga sin cuello de color verde con un dibujo de un reno, con una chaqueta con rayas de color rojo obscuro y negro con unos pantalones de mezclilla negros y unos converse blancos y no tenia su gorro en cambio tenía una gorra de los vaqueros de dallas **(n:.a. la gorra no se me ocurría nada asi que le puse mi equipo favorito de futbol americano los vaqueros de dallas) **

-porque no se pusieron los trajes?-pregunto cake

-emm…como te explicamos sin ofenderte-dijeron los dos rubios - no nos gustaron-

-ok ok a la otra ni me digan que les consiga trajes –contesto cake

_**Mientras en otro lugar de Aaa**_

-ok te vas a ir asi?-dijo marceline señalando el traje de su primo que consistía una camisa de manga larga con rayas negras y rojs con un pantalón ajustado negro con unos converse negros

- si por? Algún problema-pregunto Marshall-y mírate tu estas muy exagerada-señalando el traje de su prima que consistía en una negra con el dibujo de santa con unos shorts negros y unas botas rojas

-al menos traigo algo navideño no como tu-dijo marcy-pero sabía que esto iba a pasar así que en el camino te compre esta camisa de manga larga-dijo enseñándole la camisa de manga larga negra con un dibujo de un pino de navidad

-ok me lo pondré-contesto Marshall-solo porque yo quiero no porque me haigas obligado-

Pasaron 5 minutos y Marshall ya estaba listo

-ya-dijo Marshall

-y también ponte esto –dijo marcy dándole una gorra negra que le salian unos cuernos de reno

-ok-contesto Marshall agarrando el sobrero y poniéndoselo-ok ya vámonos –

Y los dos primos se fueron hacia el dulce reino a la fiesta.

**En el dulce reino…**

Todo era fabuloso hay en el dulce reino todo el reino lleno de luces adornos,etc adentro estaba llenos de noche buenas muérdagos luces asta había una chimenea y claro que el árbol nunca faltaría todo estaba hermoso la mesa tenía un mantel rojo con unos copos de nieve bordados y en el centro de la mesa tenían tamales, espagueti , pastel, pan, relleno de pavo y el más importante el pavo de navidad todo era perfecto hasta las paredes del dulce reino ya no eran rosas ahorra eren blancas y el suelo esta repleto de una alfombra roja todo era hermoso y claro que había un escenario para cantar villancicos y eso.

-eh finn cake jake ahora vuelvo voy a cantar-dijo fionna

-si-contesto finn

Y fionna se subió al escenario y le pidió al rey helado que hiciera del baterista y a la dulce princesa en el piano.

-ok cantare una canción que se llama All I Want For Christmas Is You-dijo Fionna en el micrófono

I don't want a lot for Christmas  
There's just one thing I need  
I don't care about presents  
Underneath the Christmas tree  
I just want you for my own  
More than you could ever know  
Make my wish come true...  
All I want for Christmas  
Is you...

I don't want a lot for Christmas  
There is just one thing I need  
I don't care about presents  
Underneath the Christmas tree  
I don't need to hang my stocking  
There upon the fireplace  
Santa Claus won't make me happy  
With a toy on Christmas day  
I just want you for my own  
More than you could ever know  
Make my wish come true  
All I want for Christmas is you...  
You baby

I won't ask for much this Christmas  
I won't even wish for snow  
I'm just gonna keep on waiting  
Underneath the mistletoe  
I won't make a list and send it  
To the North Pole for Saint Nick  
I won't even stay awake to  
Hear those magic reindeer click  
'Cause I just want you here tonight  
Holding on to me so tight  
What more can I do  
Baby all I want for Christmas is you  
You...

All the lights are shining  
So brightly everywhere  
And the sound of children's  
Laughter fills the air  
And everyone is singing  
I hear those sleigh bells ringing  
Santa won't you bring me the one I really need -  
won't you please bring my baby to me...

Oh I don't want a lot for Christmas  
This is all I'm asking for  
I just want to see baby  
Standing right outside my door  
Oh I just want him for my own  
More than you could ever know  
Make my wish come true  
Baby all I want for Christmas is  
You...

All I want for Christmas is you baby... (repeat)

Cuando Fionna termino de cantar todos aplaudieron y decían otra canción y fionna no podía negarse.

-ok esta se llama rolling the deep esta cansion no es de navidad-dijo fionna

There's a fire starting in my heart  
Reaching a fever pitch,  
It's bringing me out the dark  
Finally I can see your crystal clear  
Go head and sell me out and I'll lay your shit bare

See how I leave with every piece of you  
Don't underestimate the things that I will do

There's a fire starting in my heart  
Reaching a fever pitch,  
And it's bring me out the dark

The scars of your love remind me of us  
They keep me thinking that we almost had it all  
The scars of your love they leave me breathless  
I can't help feeling  
We could have had it all  
Rolling in the deep  
You had my heart and soul  
And you played it  
To the beat

Baby I have no story to be told  
But I've heard one of you  
And I'm gonna make your head burn  
Think of me in the depths of your despair  
Making a home down there  
It Reminds you of the home we shared

The scars of your love remind me of us  
They keep me thinking that we almost had it all  
The scars of your love they leave me breathless  
I can't help feeling  
We could have had it all  
Rolling in the deep  
You had my heart and soul  
And you played it  
To the beat

We could have had it all  
Rolling in the deep  
You had my heart and soul  
And you played it  
To the beat

Throw your soul through every open door  
Count your blessings to find what you look for  
Turned my sorrow into treasured gold  
You pay me back in kind and reap just what you sow

We could have had it all  
We could have had it all  
It all, it all it all,  
We could have had it all  
Rolling in the deep  
You had my heart and soul  
And you played it  
To the beat

We could have had it all  
Rolling in the deep  
You had my heart and soul  
And you played it  
To the beat

Todos aplaudían en ese momento era felicidad absoluta ya pasaron ls horas y ya eran las 9 de la noche y Marshall buscaba a fionna.

-fionna tengo que hablar contigo-dijo Marshall todo serio

-ok-contesto fionna

-pero a solas si quieres nos vamos a la terraza-propuso Marshall

-está bien-contesto fionna-Los dos estaban en la terraza a la luz de la luna nevando era hermoso estar ahí.

-fi-dijo Marshall

-si-contesto fionna

-fi mira *suspira*eres una gran chica eres aventurera graciosa bonita y creo no mas bien estoy no yo –yo –dijo Marshall

-marshall estas bien – pregunto fi

-YO TE AMO FI ESTA BIEN!-grito Marshall

-marshall –dijo fionna-admito que yo también te amo-

-dime que no estás jugando-dijo Marshall

-quieres que te lo demuestre bien-contesto fionna y poco a poco se funtaron sus labios y termino en un hermoso y tierno beso.

-Fi te amo-dijo Marshall al terminar de besarla-eh mira arriba-dijo señalando un muérdago

- igual yo te amo Marshall y creo que será otro beso-dijo fionna y los dos se besaron otra vez pero no se dieron cuanta de que dos personas los estaban espiando

-que bonita parja hacen no marcy-dijo finn

-si pero no es tan bonita la pareja como la nuestra-contesto marceline dando le un beso en la mejilla

-jeje te amo marcy-dandole un beso

-igual yo finn-dandole un tierno y corto beso

**Bueno eso es todo mi primer finnceline y fiolee como amo a estas parejas bueno les deceo feliz navidad y las canciones son de los Vázquez saunds.**

**FELIZ NAVIDAD Y AÑO NUEVO A TODOS! Y TOMA ESTO FIN DEL MUNDO .I.**

**p.D: espero que a todos le haiga traído regalos a todos y no traerles carbón**

**LOS AMO! 3 **


End file.
